Jedi High Council
The Jedi High Council, less formally known simply as the Jedi Council, was the primary Jedi Council of the Jedi Order during the rule of the Galactic Republic. The High Council met in the southeast tower of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The High Council was a group of twelve wise and powerful Jedi Masters who were elected to guide the Jedi Order as well as to serve as an advisory body for the Supreme Chancellor. The Council was made up of five lifetime members, four long-term members, and three limited-term members. This organizational structure had evolved from the earlier assemblies of Jedi Masters, and during the Great Hyperspace War may have been nothing more than an "inner circle" within the assembly. The Council originally had no set meeting place, and met irregularly on planets such as Ossus, Alderaan, and Chandrila. With the relocation of the Order from Ossus to Coruscant, the Council was permanently established on that world. The members of the Jedi Council alone chose promising Jedi to join them. No outside body attempted to appoint a member to the Council against its wishes until the Clone Wars, when Supreme Chancellor Palpatine appointed Anakin Skywalker to the Council. History of the High Council Early history .]] The origins of the High Council could be traced back to the Jedi Assembly established in approximately 4,700 BBY. This assembly, a meeting of several trusted Jedi Masters, was set up to create a loose hierarchy in the Jedi Order. As of the time of the Great Droid Revolution, a Jedi Council had been formally created. After the Great Sith War, Nomi Sunrider was acknowledged as overall leader of the Jedi Order and held the title of Councilor on Coruscant, indicating she may have served on the Jedi Council. There were also many other councils on Jedi training worlds, including a small assemblage at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine. When Duron Qel-Droma and his associates were tasked with the Great Hunt by the Enclave Council, it already answered to the Jedi High Council on Coruscant. At this point, the High Council existed in its permanent, twelve-member form, headquartered in the High Council Chamber in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Many of the Councilors at Dantooine were on the High Council. Luminaries such as Atris, Zez-Kai Ell, Kavar, and Lonna Vash served on Coruscant, while Vandar Tokare attended via hologram. When the Tarisian Jedi Council failed in capturing one of their charges "responsible" for the death of his classmates they met with the group and separated them. Unbeknownst to Vrook Lamar and his colleagues, the group was part of a secret society within the Order. Their leader, Lucien Draay was later given a seat on the Council on Haazen's as well as Masters Lamar and Tokare's recommendations. While Haazen's reason for having Lucien appointed to High Council was so the Covenant could move more freely in the Order and to strengthen his resolve to prevent the return of the Sith, Vandar and Vrook's was so they could learn the truth behind Tarisian Padawan massacre. Soon after, another of the Tarisian Masters, Xamar confessed the truth of the Padawan massacre and the existence of the Covenant in exchange, the Covenant's founder, Krynda Draay was to be given full immunity. Though the Council was skeptical, they all agreed on Krynda's importance to the Order and had Zayne's name cleared. The Council had ordered half the Jedi on Coruscant to assault the Draay Estate to take down the Covenant. In the following events of Vindication, the Republic and the Council both agreed to cover it up as a Mandalorian terror attack, which exonerating Zayne and his associate Marn Hierogryph. To the dismay of several more outspoken members of the Order, the Council preached patience and restraint against the Mandalorian threat to the Republic, and fearing the danger of Jedi cabals, urging other Jedi not to follow the example of Revan and Alek Squinquargesimus, who impetuously went off to fight the invaders. The Council ultimately sanctioned the Revanchists' actions due to some of the Masters experiencing a vision of the Mandalorians massacring the people of Cathar, a great example of their brutality. The Council later decided on the fate of the only Jedi participant of the war who returned to face their judgment—the Jedi Exile. Nearly unanimously they decided to excommunicate her from the Order, with Atris pushing for a harsher penalty. In the ensuing Jedi Civil War, the Council dispersed, and their members hid throughout the galaxy. When Sith Lord Darth Traya, who was responsible for the elimination of most of the old Council, was defeated by the Exile on Malachor V, the Jedi High Council was re-established. It was at this time that some of the Exile's companions, who had received basic Jedi and Force training from her during their adventures, eventually became Jedi Masters and rebuilt the Council; Mical at least was known to take a seat on the august body. The Jedi Council continued to preside over the Jedi Order during the Great Galactic War, however six Masters of the Council were killed during the disastrous Sacking of Coruscant. Following this, the Council had the Order retreat to Tython. Centuries later during the New Sith Wars, the Council created and served in the Army of Light; a large portion of the Order led by Lord Hoth. When the Brotherhood of Darkness was defeated, the Council was ordered by the Senate to disband the Army of Light and return all ships that were purchased by tax-payers, and to show its support in the Ruusan Reformation. Valenthyne Farfalla complied, and the Jedi returned to its peacekeeping duties. Towards the Republic's end .]] Over the next few thousand years the Council continued to govern the Jedi. In the final decades of the Galactic Republic, the leader of the Jedi Council was given the title of Master of the Order; a title apparently separate to that of Grand Master, which referred to the overall leader of the Jedi, not just the Council.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Along with many greats such as Jocasta Nu; head of the Jedi ExplorCorps, Thame Cerulian; Jedi protégé Dooku's master, Tor Difusal, the mysterious Sifo-Dyas, T'un, and Dooku himself. Tyvokka, a great Wookiee Jedi would fight and die in the Stark Hyperspace War, being replaced by his Padawan Plo Koon. After the Yinchorri Uprising, Micah Giiett had been killed and replaced by Ki-Adi-Mundi, a Knight still in the process of becoming a Master. Sometime during their Golden Age, the Council decided upon its serving rules. Five members served indefinitely; giving up their seats upon passing away. By 32 BBY, during the events of the Battle of Naboo and the re-emergence of the Sith, these five masters were Plo Koon, Korunnai Jedi Mace Windu, Grand Master Yoda, Oppo Rancisis, a Thisspiasian prince, and Yarael Poof. In addition, four long-term members had the opportunity of stepping down at any time, though they did not have to leave until then. At this time the Council consisted of Saesee Tiin; a brilliant Jedi ace, seasoned warrior Even Piell, Zabrak Eeth Koth, and Windu's former student Depa Billaba. To bring new perspectives and ideas to the Council, three limited-term members served during certain crises. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Adi Gallia, and Yaddle filled this position at the time. With the passage of time any of the long- or limited-term members could be elevated to another position within the Council, increasing the length of time served. When a lifetime member died, a long-term councilor typically succeeded them. Ten years later, the roster had changed slightly. In the decade of unrest, Yaddle and Yarael Poof had both died and were replaced by Shaak Ti and Coleman Trebor; though the expected duration of their terms has not been identified. The council still consisted of the same lifetime members, but which of the others had changed serving terms is unknown. Along with Yoda, Windu, and Koon, Ki-Adi-Mundi was considered one of the four main councilors; often the Jedi spoken to directly. Masters Yoda and Windu in particular were considered the two senior members of the Council; though it is unclear what the role of being one of the two senior members entailed, Windu demonstrated the authority to suspend lower ranking members of the Council, as he did to Master Billaba during the Clone Wars. The Battle of Geonosis was a bad battle for the Jedi. Among the 200 that died were Eeth Koth as he was killed by the explosion of his gunship and was replaced by Agen Kolar, Coleman Trebor was killed by Jango Fett when Coleman attempted to confront Count Dooku and was replaced by Kit Fisto. ]] As the Clone Wars passed many councilors died. Depa Billaba fell to the dark side and was replaced by Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia was killed by General Grievous during the Clone Wars and was replaced by her cousin Stass Allie, Oppo Rancisis was killed by Dark Jedi Sora Bulq on the planet of Saleucami and was replaced by Coleman Kcaj and Even Piell was no longer on the Council. It should be noted that as this occurred, the Council seating arrangement seemed to become less formalized, with Shaak Ti and Saesee Tiin changing seats, just as Eeth Koth (seat 11) was replaced with Agen Kolar (seat 6) and Depa Billaba (12) was replaced by Obi-Wan Kenobi (5). With only five of its members from the time of the reemergence of the Sith still alive, many Council members were temporary. A Gran Council member and a purple-skinned Council member sat in 20 BBY as limited-term members as they specialized in certain matters. They would eventually leave the Council to be replaced by others. —Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, Agen Kolar, Saesee Tiin and Kit Fisto.]] During the final days of the Clone Wars, Anakin Skywalker, who was the first and last Jedi to acquire his membership by the Supreme Chancellor's will, was on the Council as a replacement for Even Piell. This was the final makeup of the High Council, and it did not last long. Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Agen Kolar, and Saesee Tiin were all killed fighting Darth Sidious. Anakin Skywalker fell to the dark side and became Darth Vader. Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon, and Stass Allie were all killed during Order 66. In one day in Galactic history, nearly two thirds of the Council was dead. With all that were dead, some did survive. Shaak Ti escaped Operation Knightfall, lived until the late years of the Empire, exiled herself to planet Felucia where she was training Force-sensitives for a confrontation with the Sith. She was later killed by Darth Vader's secret apprentice, Galen Marek. Nineteen years after the initial dissolution of the Council, Obi-Wan Kenobi, who had exiled himself to Tatooine to watch over Anakin's son Luke, was killed onboard the Death Star by Darth Vader. Yoda died of age four years later on Dagobah after completing the training of Luke Skywalker. The death of the redeemed Anakin Skywalker days later onboard the Second Death Star saw the end of the last surviving member of the last High Council. Coleman Kcaj was most likely killed during Operation Knightfall due to the fact that he was known to be on Coruscant at the time of Anakin's initiation as a Council member. Reestablishment With the reestablishment of the Jedi Order, Luke Skywalker re-assembled the ancient ruling body to once more watch over the Jedi Knights of the New Republic. Although it had a few minor changes, along with some rough points, the New Jedi Order's Council served for over a century until Darth Krayt appeared and dissolved it once more. A new High Council was formed in the Hidden Temple after the Sith-Imperial War. Known Members *Known leaders of the Jedi Council or the Jedi Order are listed in '''bold'. Old Republic era *'Nomi Sunrider', (c. 3,986 BBY—?), head of the Jedi Order (c. 3,986 BBY—?) *Atris (—3,951 BBY) *Kavar (—3,951 BBY) *Zez-Kai Ell (—3,951 BBY) *Vrook Lamar (—3,951 BBY) *Lonna Vash (—3,951 BBY) *Vandar Tokare (—3,952 BBY) *Lucien Draay (3,963 BBY) *Mical Rise of the Empire era *'Yoda', (—19 BBY), Grand Master of the Jedi Order (—4 ABY), and Master of the Order (22 BBY—19 BBY) *Yaddle (—26 BBY) *Oppo Rancisis (—19 BBY) *Tor Difusal *Thame Cerulian *Jocasta Nu (62 BBY—52 BBY) *Sifo-Dyas *Dooku *Tyvokka (—44 BBY) *'Mace Windu', (44 BBY—19 BBY), Master of the Order (—22 BBY) *Yarael Poof (—27 BBY) *Micah Giett (—33 BBY) *Saesee Tiin (—19 BBY) *Even Piell (—19 BBY) *Eeth Koth (—22 BBY) *Adi Gallia (—20 BBY) *Plo Koon (44 BBY—19 BBY) *Depa Billaba (—22 BBY) *Ki-Adi-Mundi (33 BBY—19 BBY) *Coleman Trebor (27 BBY—22 BBY) *Shaak Ti (26 BBY—19 BBY) *Kit Fisto (22 BBY—19 BBY) *Obi-Wan Kenobi (22 BBY—19 BBY) *Agen Kolar (—19 BBY) *Coleman Kcaj (—19 BBY) *Stass Allie (—19 BBY) *Anakin Skywalker, (19 BBY), representative of the Supreme Chancellor (19 BBY) Appearances *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 35: Vindication, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 42: Masks'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Yaddle's Tale: The One Below'' *''Star Wars: The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' novel *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' comic *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Star Wars Republic: Darkness'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest'' comic *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Precipice'' *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Star Wars Republic 64: Bloodlines'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars: General Grievous'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * *''Star Wars Republic: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *''Star Wars Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Siege of Saleucami'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hidden Enemy'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' comic *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Star Wars Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' }} Sources * *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' Notes and references See also *Category:Jedi Council members *Jedi Council *Masters' Council External links * Category:Galactic Republic organizations High Council (Jedi) de:Hoher Rat der Jedi es:Alto Consejo Jedi fr:Conseil Jedi it:Consiglio Jedi nl:Jedi High Council pl:Najwyższa Rada Jedi pt:Conselho Jedi ru:Совет джедаев fi:Jedineuvosto sv:Högsta Jedirådet